


Headache Strategies

by jalendavi_lady



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has different ways of dealing with headaches. Here are theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for one of [](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cereta**](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/)'s Grading Hell Theater posts.

Iroh swears by a particular blend of chamomile tea.

When Zuko gets a headache, he prefers to swear _at_ the tea rather than by it, but since he always looks like he's feeling better afterward Iroh keeps bringing it to him anyway.

* * *

Princess Azula doesn't get headaches: she gives them.

Ty Lee knows several different pressure points to relieve headaches, and the best part is that she's flexible enough to reach all of them herself.

Mai got used to just dealing with headaches when she was a child. The first time she casually revealed to Zuko that she'd had a migraine all day just after they got out of a three-hour diplomatic meeting, it took thirty minutes for his mouth to close again. (The look on his face _did_ make her feel better, though.

* * *

Aang had to know thirty basic headache remedies on sight before he was allowed to go on his first solo long-distance flight on Appa. (Being caught in unfamiliar territory with no headache remedies on your person was a recognized occupational hazard of being an Air Nomad after all, and who can meditate with a herd of angry komodo rhinos running through their skull, anyway?)

Katara and Sokka both had to deal with glare headaches since early childhood on the ice, and the 'how to work through a headache in survival situations' training Gran-Gran and Hakoda gave them proved to work well for migraines, sinus headaches, stress headaches, and just about anything else the world has ever tried to throw at them.

Compared to everything else Toph Bei Fong has ever faced, headaches are _nothing_.

* * *

When Ursa gets headaches - usually caused by Ozai or Fire Lord Azulon, even though both of them keep blaming her children for them - she likes to go into the dark safety bunker assigned to her husband's branch of the family deep inside the palace, order the guards away, close her eyes, and think of her childhood on Ember Island. Remembering the years she sat at her grandmother's knee listening to her stories before the old woman finally passed away always makes her feel better, even if it's the time alone in the dark that really makes the headache go away.


End file.
